


Let the Stars Watch

by RogueTwelve



Series: Ever the Same [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, dad bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTwelve/pseuds/RogueTwelve
Summary: Sometimes all you really need is family to set you back onto the right path.It also helps when your wife understands you on a profound level and your daughter is downright adorable.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Ever the Same [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Let the Stars Watch

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! Please accept this fluffy little piece because I feel like we could all use a little more happy in our lives. Just a fair warning that the beginning of this fic deals with the death of a child in a fire, but I promise it gets cute and fluffy from there. You can also skip the beginning if you need to.
> 
> Title: Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars

The fire was already fully involved when they arrived on the scene.

Bellamy felt his stomach tighten with dread. It was a single family home - just a small nondescript bungalow in a row of the same. It was also the middle of the night. He hoped that whoever lived inside had already gotten out.

Dropping down to the ground from his seat in the truck, he started grabbing tools while Diyoza walked over to an older couple standing in their bathrobes on the neighboring lawn. “Do you know if there’s still anyone inside?” She yelled over the sound of the roaring flames. Bellamy listened in, preparing himself for whatever response they got.

The man shook his head. “The lady that lives there - we don’t see her much. She works really odd hours. I knocked on the door when we saw the smoke, but we didn’t get an answer.”

Diyoza’s eyes tightened as she pulled her helmet on. “Titus and Levitt, go in through the front and clear the main floor. Blake and Riley, you take the back and sweep the lower level. Be diligent but quick. I don’t like the way the roof is looking.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Securing his mask over his face, he shouldered his halligan and nodded to Riley, the two men making their way around to the other side of the building. Within minutes they had the back door busted in and were tromping their way through what appeared to be a small mudroom.

Nearly the first thing that caught Bellamy’s eye as he stepped inside was another door. Smoke poured out from underneath it. Lunging forward, he tried the handle, but it didn’t budge. “I think I’ve found the basement door,” he said into his radio. “It’s locked. Continuing our sweep.”

Wedging his halligan near the handle, he pried back hard, the wood splintering with a thundering crack. They were instantly bathed in a rolling cloud of dark smoke. He nodded to Riley, motioning for the other man to follow. Luckily the fire had yet to reach the stairs. They were still sturdy as the two firefighters made their way down.

“If there’s anyone down here call out!” Bellamy shouted to be heard over the increasing roar of the fire. There wasn’t any answer that he could hear. Still they continued their search. They checked under smoldering furniture and behind every alcove they came across, not finding anything.

Finally, in the last room, his eyes caught on a small bundle of blankets at the base of the wall beneath a high window. His heart dropped.

Rushing forward, he knelt down. A small hand covered in angry burns rested on top of the charred fabric.

Without a second thought, he tossed his halligan to Riley in order to scoop up the tiny body. It weighed next to nothing in his arms.

“We have a vic in the basement.” Riley declared across the radio, the words coming out in a rush. “It’s a kid. Make sure EMS is ready.”

Bellamy shifted his grip, trying to get a view of the child’s face. Their eyes were closed, hair singed off to the point that he couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl. His heart hammered, battering against his ribs.

Riley led the way out. It probably only took them 2 minutes to make it to the front yard, but it felt like an eternity.

Lincoln was waiting for them with a gurney pulled close to the door. By the time Bellamy was laying the small bundle down, the medic was already wedging his arm around to press his fingers to the child’s carotid. His eyes were grim as he looked toward Bellamy. “No pulse. Start compressions.” His orders were clipped as he started to rifle through his jump bag.

Bellamy barely had time to rip off his helmet and mask before he was right back leaning over that tiny, lifeless body. He had to pull himself back at the last second, reminding himself to only use one hand, to limit the force he used so he wouldn’t just absolutely crush the poor thing.

“I don’t have an airway,” Lincoln was muttering, ripping open the packaging of an ET tube and trying to maneuver it past the child’s swollen throat.

Bellamy tried to blink away the sweat that was pouring into his eyes. His gaze was pulled to the kid’s soot darkened face. He nearly faltered. They looked so young. Maybe 7 or 8 at the oldest. He couldn’t stop his mind from racing, pulling up pictures of Serenity. It got harder to breathe.

Lincoln had finally managed to bag the kid and was squeezing the plastic bladder attached to the tube in a measured rhythm.

“We’ve gotta move,” a large figure loomed over Bellamy’s shoulder - Nyko. “Riley - drive. Blake, I’m going to switch off with you on the count of 3. 1-2-3.”

He blinked, and the stretcher was gone, disappearing into the back of the ambulance with the two medics. He just stood there staring for at least a minute, completely in a daze.

A memory of Serenity’s quiet giggle echoed hauntingly in his ear. He’d been frantically trying to save a child.

A _child._

Everything seemed to get darker - almost hazy around the edges.

Something - no some _one_ \- bumped into him from behind.

Trying his best to reorient himself, he turned his head. Diyoza was at his side. “I know,” her tone was grave. The truck lieutenant had a daughter of her own. “Believe me, I know. But I need you to stay focused Blake. Grab a hose.”

It took him another minute to get it together, but after that he managed to keep his head on straight. He had a duty to uphold. That wasn’t something new. Allowing himself to shut down and fall back into the hardened persona that he’d adopted in the Navy seemed to help.

Within a couple of hours they’d managed to put out the last of the hot spots. Dawn was just starting to lighten the horizon as they made it back to the firehouse. He was exhausted. 

Walking into the break room, he was mildly surprised to find Lincoln and Nyko already there. He froze, his chest tightening once again. Lincoln turned in his chair, having been alerted by the sound of everyone’s footsteps. Bellamy just stared back, the question caught in his throat.

It didn’t matter. Lincoln knew him well enough to understand. He gave his head a subtle shake, his eyes tight.

Bellamy’s knees nearly buckled. He managed to stumble into the open chair beside the medic and sat down heavily.

The shock and horror quickly morphed into anger - unbridled rage simmering just beneath the surface of his skin.

The image of the child’s hands, seared from trying to find a way out, burned into his mind. Their face, so innocent as they’d laid slack in his arms, seemed to haunt him.

He didn’t understand how a person could do that. What kind of monster would leave their child _alone_ and unable to defend themself… Leave them unable to escape such a horrible fate?

His own mother.

The realization hit him with the force of a sledgehammer to the sternum.

He didn’t know how old he’d been the first time his mother had left him at home while she’d been at work. Worse yet, she’d left him with Octavia to take care of, even though his sister had been little more than an infant. He’d never condemned her for it. She’d been doing what she needed to do to keep them fed, to make sure that they had everything that they needed to thrive. Even at a young age he’d understood that.

What right did he have to start judging now? He didn’t know the circumstances that had led to the scene he’d walked in on earlier that day. He’d probably never know.

But still — having a child of his own… it had changed him in ways that he couldn’t describe. He’d seen worse than this - _far_ worse. And yet he’d never been affected like this before. He felt sick to his stomach. Just the idea of Serenity, alone and terrified, huddling under a blanket, trying to escape the smoke... The image was insidious, replaying on a reel in his mind over and over again.

Lincoln rested a hand lightly on his forearm where he’d slumped over the table. Bellamy blinked, inhaling sharply as he tried to focus back on the present.

“I know that I’ll be holding Marie and Bryce extra tightly tonight,” his best friend commiserated softly.

Bellamy’s throat burned, his eyebrows scrunching together. Lincoln squeezed his arm gently and he nodded, once again trying to pull himself together.

The rest of their shift passed in a blur. Thankfully it had already been nearly over. After they clocked out, he couldn’t seem to get away fast enough.

He made his way to his car without a backward glance and then just sat there, his eyes unfocused as he stared out the windshield. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of them, the images stayed firmly implanted in his brain. 

He needed to see his daughter. He _needed_ to be reassured of that unerringly bright point in his life - he had no doubt that her innocent smile could help to chase the darkness away. 

His eyes flickered to the clock on the dash. 

And to do that, he needed to get his ass moving. otherwise he’d miss his opportunity - she’d have left for school before he made it home. 

Without hesitation, he turned the key, putting the car into gear, then pulled out onto the road. 

His focus was still divided - maybe even dangerously so - but he had a solid goal in mind, and that allowed him to concentrate just enough to get back home in one piece. 

In the driveway he paused again. The despair he was feeling - it was sweeping. With a deep sigh, he tried to let it all go. It wasn’t something that he should be bringing home to his family. 

With a slight hunch to his shoulders, he braced himself against the cool morning air and made his way up the front steps. 

Opening the door, he was almost immediately bombarded by Serenity crashing into his legs with all of the force of a runaway train. He stumbled half a step back and she grinned up at him with her chin resting on his thigh. “Good morning Daddy,” she greeted him, her giant blue eyes sparkling.

And all of the sudden it just hit him again like a sack of bricks.

He collapsed down onto his haunches, pulling her into his arms. One hand pressed her head to his shoulder, while the other cradled her close, holding her as tight as he dared.

“You’re squishing me,” she giggled, her hands fidgeting where they were pinned against her chest.

His breath caught for a moment before he made himself relax his hold. “It’s because you’re so darn squeezable,” he teased, forcing out a soft laugh. He switched his grip so he could pinch at her side and she squealed, squirming in earnest.

After another moment of their impromptu tickle battle, he let her go to arms length, his eyes sweeping her over, subconsciously checking that she was fine and safe and right there in front of him.

“What’s wrong with your face Daddy?” Her little fingers had come up to trace along the deep furrow in his brow.

His smile tightened a fraction. “It’s nothing,” he murmured to her, running his palm along her arm from her elbow to her shoulder. “Don’t you worry your little head, okay?”

She continued to study him, biting into her jutting bottom lip. God, she looked just like Clarke when she did that. “You’re not getting the sad sickness like Mommy are you?”

His heart lurched painfully.

Explaining depression to a 4 year old hadn’t been easy, but he’d done his best.

The previous year, one of Clarke’s clients had made a passing comment about how it was selfish to have an only child. He was sure that the woman hadn’t meant anything by it - she probably didn’t even know that Clarke had a daughter - but her words had still cut deep, sowing the seeds of doubt in Clarke’s mind. 

When he’d arrived home the next day, she’d been melancholy and withdrawn. She’d mentioned trying for another baby. He’d shot down the suggestion of it right away, outright refusing to even consider the possibility. There was no way he was willing to risk her health - especially over an asinine remark - and when he’d explained that, she’d seemed to calm down.

But then just a few weeks later, Serenity had wished for a little brother or sister for her birthday.

Clarke’s deterioration had been swift, though thankfully not as pervasive or long lasting as most of her previous depressive episodes. But it had still left their daughter confused and upset. He’d scrambled to figure out a way to lay it out for her, needing to explain that Clarke was going through more than just passing unhappiness, in a way that a young mind could understand. That had been the best he could come up with.

“No Angel, I’m not - I promise.” He assured her, using the backs of his knuckles to tuck her unruly hair behind her ear.

She seemed to think about it a little bit more. “Were the smoke monsters just extra scary today?”

A dry, breathless chuckle escaped him. For a kid that hadn’t even started proper grade school, she could be damn perceptive. “Yeah. You could say that.”

She frowned, turning serious. “When you’re not here and I’m scared about the monsters getting you, Mommy says that tight hugs make the monsters weaker and that’s how we can help you fight them.”

His lips quirked. “Is that so? Your mom is a pretty smart lady.”

Her face broke out into a wide grin as she launched herself at him again, her little arms latching around his neck as her toes dangled just off of the ground. He wrapped his arms back around her, his eyes closing as he rocked her slowly back and forth a few times.

“Serenity, you know that your father is exhausted. At least let him in the-” Clarke trailed off. By the time he blinked his eyes back open, his wife had already disappeared back into the kitchen. He craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse around the stairwell to alleviate his confusion about where she’d gone. 

Serenity pulled back with a huff, placing one stubby finger against his nose. “I want to keep helping, but Mama will get mad if I don’t finish getting ready for school.” Her eyes brightened as she came up with an idea. “You could just come and finish getting ready with me. I hafta brush my teeth.”

“Have _to,_ ” he corrected gently, his lips still curving up in the corners. “That sounds like a pretty good plan to me.” 

He stood up, and she buried her face in his neck, nuzzling her little button nose against his skin as he carried her up the stairs. In the bathroom, she sat on his hip as she brushed her teeth, one arm still clutched around the back of his neck. That was really unusual for her. His daughter was independent to a fault and normally would insist on getting her own step stool to stand on. He wasn’t complaining though. He just kept holding her close, humming _Penny Lane_ in her ear to make sure she kept going long enough. When she was finished rinsing all of the white foam out of her mouth, she scrunched her nose, giving him the biggest grin she could manage. 

He chuckled, wiping a smear of toothpaste from her cheek with his thumb. 

“Serenity!” Clarke’s voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs. 

The little girl’s eyes widened and she gave his shoulder a light push, jumping down and making a run for the steps. 

He followed at a more leisurely pace, making it to the bottom just as she was skidding to a halt. “I was just getting my backpack, I swear!” She called out, holding up the Ninja Turtles bag in question. He had Murphy to thank for that one. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow in mock consternation. “Since when are you allowed to swear?”

Serenity blushed crimson. Bellamy bit back a laugh. 

Clarke took the small backpack from her hands and replaced it on the bench by the door. “I was calling you down because I wanted to talk to you. You don’t need that. We’re playing hooky.”

Serenity’s face scrunched up. “What’s a hooky?”

Clarke squatted down, taking the girl by the shoulders. “It means that you’re not going to school today. I already called your teacher. Now go outside and convince Beau to come in. He’s being stubborn.” Clarke released her, and she took off at a sprint toward the back door. 

Bellamy leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. “5 years old and you’re already teaching her to be a delinquent,” he teased. 

Clarke snorted. “I hardly think missing a day or two of kindergarten is going to hinder her life development.” 

Her expression sobered. She stepped closer, sliding her arms around his waist. “You looked like you’d had a rough day. I thought maybe you could use the company.”

His chest seized once again at the reminder. Leaning forward, he kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”

She craned her neck back to meet his eyes. “Want to talk about it?”

Swallowing thickly, he shook his head. She certainly didn’t need to hear about the horrors he’d seen. It could wait until his next appointment with Gabriel in a few days. “I think just being here with both of you is the best I could ask for right now.”

She studied him for a moment longer, kneading her hands into his lower back. Seeming to have found the reassurance she was looking for, she rose up onto her toes and placed a quick peck on his nose before heading back toward the kitchen. “I’d offer to make you breakfast, but I actually like having you around.”

He chuckled, following behind her. Making his way to the pantry, he glanced out the window. Serenity was doing absolutely nothing to actually try to bring the labradoodle into the house. Instead she was racing with him back and forth in the dog run. He could hear her laughter from inside. It did a lot to start to lift the heavy weight that had seemed to settle in his chest.

Forgetting what he’d even been doing in the first place, he leaned his head against the wood paneling and just watched her. He couldn’t believe how much she’d grown up already. He could have sworn he’d just been changing her diapers. Now she was this boisterous free spirit that he could have actual conversations with. He had no idea where the time had gone.

Clarke tucked herself into his side, holding a steaming mug of chamomile tea out toward him. He accepted it with a mumbled thanks, taking a healthy sip. Her gaze was still weighty on him. “You look exhausted, Bell.” He blew out his breath, eyes lowering to the hardwood in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She continued to prod.

He felt his jaw tick. Clarke let one of her hands creep it’s way up the side of his neck, her fingers slowly combing through his curls. He got lost in the comforting feeling for a moment before making himself snap out of it. “We lost a child today,” he whispered forlornly.

Clarke’s hand stilled as she processed his words, before resuming its mindless motion. She kissed the back of his shoulder blade.

“I just…” he sighed, shaking his head and straightening up. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Instead he changed the subject. 

Turning his gaze back toward the window he softened. “She really is special you know?”

Clarke turned as well, one of her eyebrows raising sardonically as she took in the scene outside. “She definitely is something,” she joked mildly. Rising up once again, she kissed the angle of his jaw. “You have the whole day to spend with her Bell. Eat something then get some rest okay? I’m sure it’ll help.”

He deflated. Sitting down heavily at the kitchen table, he finished off his tea and made his way through a couple slices of toast, allowing the soundtrack of laughter coming from outside to ease some of his tension.

When he was finished, he got up and started to make his way to bed, but just a glance at the stairs made him feel unbelievably weighed down. He was way too drained to even try to get to the second floor. Instead, he slouched onto the couch, flipping the tv on to try to drown himself in white noise. After pulling Clarke’s fluffy throw over his legs, he allowed himself to lay back - squeezing his eyes shut before his head even hit the armrest.

He laid there for at least ten minutes, just trying to coax his mind to turn off so he could get a couple hours of sleep.

“Would you two hooligans get inside already?” He heard Clarke call out the back door. Moments later, a stampede of footsteps thundered behind the couch then trampled up the stairs. He sighed, pulling the blanket a little tighter over his shoulder.

He’d just started to drift off when a stubby finger prodded into his deltoid. “Daddy?” Serenity stage-whispered.

He cracked an eyelid and nearly jumped when he ended up staring into her huge blue eyes, only inches away from his nose.

“What is it baby girl?” He asked her softly.

She bit at her lip for a minute, seeming to drum up some courage. “I brought Charlie for you so he can keep you safe while you sleep.” She held her billy goat-shaped stuffie out to him. 

Taking it with a little grin, he reached out and cupped the side of her face with his palm, rubbing a little circle across her cheek with his thumb. “Thank you Angel. That was really thoughtful.”

She didn’t move, still seeming to want to ask him something. He raised an eyebrow in question.

“I know Mama said to leave you alone because you needed to rest but...” She swayed from side to side shyly. “I was wondering if maybe I could stay close to you?” She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, her eyes sparkling.

He was pretty sure that his heart legitimately melted, the warmth oozing and spreading across his chest. “Of course."

Her face lit up. Crouching down, she grabbed the fuzzy afghan that Harper had crocheted for her from where she’d dropped it at her feet. “Come here,” he muttered, turning onto his side and lifting her under the arms to help her onto the couch. 

She immediately snuggled into the crook of his hip, burying herself into her blanket. 

He chanced a quick glance up at the tv to make sure he hadn’t turned on something with the potential to scar her for life. It was a BBC Earth documentary - little penguins trying to hop their way up a steep rock face and failing miserably. Sure there was the potential that they’d end up meeting a horrible fate, but he doubted she’d be paying enough attention to notice. 

Serenity settled back, her weight slightly heavier against his thighs. He finally relaxed - his body seeming to realize that everything was okay. And just like that, sleep pulled him down, cushioning him into the peaceful darkness. 

He was eventually awakened by Serenity starting to fidget in his lap and a rich aroma floating through the air. 

Trying to stifle a yawn, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Serena’s focus was glued to the kitchen as she almost hummed with anticipation. 

A minute later, Clarke appeared, blowing on whatever she held in her hand. Her daughter met her halfway, snatching the treat with a hurried ‘thank you’ before darting into the kitchen. 

His wife rolled her eyes, flopping down on the couch and breaking the remaining cookie she was holding in half to give him a piece. “There’s grilled cheese waiting for you on the table. Or at least there was before the little monster got there. I wouldn’t wait too long if I were you.”

He took a bite of the gooey chocolate mess in his hand. “We’re having dessert first today?” He certainly wasn’t complaining. Clarke’s cookies were to die for - especially fresh from the oven. 

She blushed, leaning into his side while licking her fingers daintily. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Pushing forward, she pressed her soft lips against his, molding them together. 

He groaned, savoring the sweet taste still lingering in her mouth. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back just far enough so that her forehead was still pressed against his. “Feeling better?” She asked quietly. 

He nodded before dipping in to steal another chaste kiss. “I’m getting there.”

Some of the tension seemed to evaporate from her frame. Her fingers found their way to the back of his head, massaging lightly into his scalp. He nearly purred, his body seeming to melt into her touch. 

“What do you want for supper tonight?” Feeling a little more like himself, he was trying to form a plan. And to do that, he needed to figure out how much time he had to spend with Serenity before he had to start their meal. 

Clarke’s expression turned mischievous. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

He couldn’t help his snort of a laugh as it ripped free from his chest. “ _You?_ Cooking _dinner?”_

She punched his arm lightly with a cute little pout. “Hey - I make edible food most of the time. How do you think we manage on the days when you’re on shift?”

“You don’t exactly hide the takeout boxes in the trash Babe,” he commented drily. Her nose wrinkled even more and he pinched at her side playfully. 

“Fine,” she squirmed back out of his reach, folding her arms over her chest. “That isn’t exactly what I said anyway.”

His brow furrowed, trying to think back on her words. “Huh?”

She gave him a winning little grin before standing up and heading back toward the other side of the house, presumably making her way into her studio to do some work. 

“Clarke, what does that mean?” He called after her. 

“There’s probably only half a sandwich left by now,” she warned, ignoring his question. 

“Surprising people with grand gestures without fully thinking them through is _my_ job,” he tried, pushing himself to the edge of his seat. 

The lightest tinkle of a laugh caught his ear before the door shut. 

He groaned, sinking back into the cushions, but then he chuckled. He loved it when Clarke’s playful side came out. And a bit of fun was exactly what he needed. She knew him so well.

His stomach gurgled, reminding him that half a cookie wasn’t going to cut it - no matter how delicious it was. Pushing himself to his feet, he wandered toward the kitchen.

Serenity was sitting at her usual spot at the table. There was a smudge of chocolate on her chin, but beyond that, the pile of grilled cheese was still untouched, stacked neatly on a communal plate. She was waiting for him, her chin resting on her folded arms, and her feet swinging wildly beneath her seat.

“What’s all this?” He asked, eying her slightly suspiciously.

Her expression brightened as soon as he walked in. Hopping down from her chair, she darted over to the fridge. “What do you want to drink, Daddy?”

He reached over her head to give the handle the extra little tug she would need to get it open. “Hmm… seems like an orange juice kind of day to me.” He told her, knowing it was probably the only thing that she could actually reach.

She gave him a solemn nod, prying the bottle down while balancing on her toes, then hoisting it up onto the table. Climbing back onto her chair, she sat up on her knees and tried to manhandle the lid open on her own.

He watched it all happen with a little smirk on his lips. Finally she gave up with a huff, a pout pulling at her cheeks. “Could you help?”

He took the bottle from her and made a big show of struggling to open it himself before pouring them each a glass.

As soon as he sat down, she scooped up a triangle of sandwich and began nibbling around the edges, her eyes still glued to him. He picked up a piece as well, taking a huge bite. She snickered, settling back in her chair. 

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her an appraising look. “If we could do anything this afternoon, what would it be?”

She didn’t even have to think about it. “Play outside!”

He really shouldn’t be surprised. His daughter had certainly inherited his wife’s love of the outdoors. After even just mentioning it, her expression had already lit up, her bright eyes scanning the beach through the window. 

He hooked the leg of her chair with his ankle, already anticipating a breakout. “We can definitely do that. But finish your lunch first okay?”

She grabbed four more sections of grilled cheese - two for each hand - then managed to shimmy her way out of her chair, headed for the back door. 

“Serena stop,” he chided. “You need a-”

The door closed behind her with a bang. 

“-coat.”

Shaking his head, he kept an eye on her while he quickly scarfed down the rest of his meal. He definitely should have seen that one coming. 

Grabbing her jacket and shoes, he slipped his own on, then whistled for Beau before joining her where she was waiting in the small fenced in portion along the side of the house. When she saw what he was carrying, she gave an exasperated huff, but obediently donned the more appropriate outerwear.

“Why does it have to get cold? Today would be perfect for swimming. The sun is out and everything!” 

He shook his head with a faint smile as he opened the gate to the beach beyond. “That’s just the way that seasons work.” It was a pretty lame explanation, but he wasn’t really in the mood to try to explain the Earth’s orbit and the way it was tilted on its axis. And she seemed to accept his answer anyways, skipping across the sand without a care. 

He trailed behind her as she carved her way beyond the property line, watching as she picked colorful shells from around her feet, and bounced away with a delighted squeal every time she stumbled upon a crab. Beau trotted along at her heels, his nose buried in the rushes on either side of the narrow trail they were following.

Bellamy kept himself a few feet back, watching his daughter explore with a light feeling in his chest. The view before him would have been right at home on a postcard. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he snuck a few pictures. It would be the perfect addition to the slowly growing collection on Clarke’s studio wall. 

When they could no longer see even a hint of the house behind them, Bellamy managed to convince Serenity to turn around. He had to bribe her with a shoulder ride. It really wasn’t much of a concession on his part. 

Serena giggled most of the way back, tangling her fingers in his loose curls and occasionally covering his eyes like she was trying to be sneaky. 

They made it back in one piece, Bellamy only having briefly stumbled over Beau once. He placed Serenity down gently, then made his way over to a small chest set against the back of the house. “How do you feel about playing some catch?”

She’d been in the middle of a fairly interesting attempt at a cartwheel, but when she was once again steady on her feet, she gave him a determined nod, before hurrying to his side and plucking a large softball from the container. Scurrying backwards, she waited for him to get into position before winding up and tossing the ball to him.

He was proud to say that she actually had a decent arm for a 5 year old. She could throw about 20 feet with surprising accuracy.

Catching was a whole different story.

He lobbed the ball back to her. As expected, she made the most halfhearted attempt imaginable to catch it, missing by quite a bit so that Beau had the opportunity to snatch it up and trot away playfully. Serenity grinned at him mischievously.

She’d learned that trick pretty early on in their lessons. It was both maddeningly frustrating and incredibly adorable. And so she got away with it — every time.

He chased Beau until he managed to get the ball back, then handed it off to her so that they could start the process all over again. After about twenty iterations of their strange throw-miss-chase game, Serenity lost interest, wandering a little closer to the water before plopping down on her bum.

He finally wrestled the slobbery toy from Beau’s mouth one last time, putting it away and rinsing off his hands, then made his way over to her, flopping down into a reclined position by her side.

She’d pick up a small stick and was using it to doodle patterns in the sand. He watched for a moment, amused by the way she was biting into her lower lip, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

“What are you doing?” He asked her gently, curious about what she would say.

She glanced up briefly before focusing back on her work. “Making art like Mommy,” was her simple response.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected that answer, but it sent his lungs burning. Turning his head, he glanced at the wall of windows. He couldn’t see anything due to the reflection, but he could imagine Clarke sitting on the other side, a similar intent expression tightening her features as she poured over an exquisitely detailed half-finished canvas.

By contrast Serenity appeared to be creating random shapes without any real rhyme or reason, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t one day grow into a talent similar to her mother’s. And something about that was just… special.

Serenity had paused, giving him an odd look. She tilted the stick toward him. “Do you want to try?”

His lips twitched up. “Thanks for the offer baby girl, but I think I just want to watch you for a bit.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she focused back at the task at hand.

Getting more comfortable, he lowered himself onto his side, resting his head on his arm. Likewise, Beau settled in as well, his head heavy on Bellamy’s thigh. He ruffled the labradoodle’s ears absentmindedly.

The gentle fall breeze was soothing, and slowly, as his eyes remained fixed on the little girl who owned a huge part of his heart - and reminded him so much of the woman who had claimed the rest - he felt the last of the tension ease from his body. He lost himself in a blissed out, semi-aware haze, just taking in the scene before him. He could have stayed in that moment forever.

But eventually, Serenity’s stomach grumbled, and her eyes locked on his as a surprised giggle escaped her lips.

Gradually sitting up, he attempted to brush some of the sand off of his shirt. “Why don’t we go try to figure out what your mother’s super secretive dinner plans entail?”

She nodded eagerly, racing back toward the house. He probably should have called after her, reminding her to shake out her shoes before she went in, but he didn’t bother. He could deal with the mess later.

Inside, the kitchen was noticeably empty - nothing pulled out for him to make. Scratching his head, he wandered to the studio, poised to wheedle an answer out of Clarke. 

But she wasn’t there. 

Even more puzzled, he stepped back into the main section of the house, just as Clarke was making her way in through the front door. He raised an eyebrow at her, folding his arms as he leaned his hip against the back of the sofa.

“What?” She was feigning innocence, her face passive as she bent over to pick up a duffle resting just inside the doorway.

“You ready to let me in on whatever you’ve got planned?” He asked her drily.

Her back was turned to him as she carried the bag out toward his car, but he could still hear the amusement in her voice. “Now what would be the fun in that?”

After a playful groan, he followed her outside - to find the trunk of his vehicle completely packed with all of their camping supplies.

“Wha-?” He blinked a couple of times before his brain finally seemed to catch up. “When did you have time to do all of this?”

After depositing the sack on top of the rest of their gear, she finally faced him, smoothing her hands over his hips until they clasped together at the small of his back. Rising up onto her toes, she teased him with a brief kiss before pulling back, leaving him wanting for more. “It’s amazing what you can get done when you don’t have to drive back and forth to the city twice in a day,” she informed him wryly.

He was still shaking his head. “And you happened to be able to just book a campsite on a whim?”

“It’s pretty late in the season, not to mention that things are supposed to be on the chilly side tonight. It was honestly wide open.”

A quiet, disbelieving laugh made its way past his lips. “You’re unbelievable.”

Her eyes twinkled with mirth. “I believe ‘thank you’ are the words you’re looking for.” Once again she brushed her lips against his, then ducked away, striding back towards the house. “Now if you’ll excuse me - I have a little girl to wrangle.”

His head was still spinning. Shaking it out, he riffled through what Clarke had packed, trying to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. They hadn’t truly gone camping since before Serenity was born - instead he’d just set up their tent on the beach a few times when they’d needed a break from reality. His protective instincts when it came to his daughter were essentially permanently on overdrive. He hadn’t let her go anywhere further than the occasional sleepover at Octavia’s or Kane’s.

But he could agree with Clarke - it was time. And a nearly empty campground seemed like the perfect bridging point to hopefully ease his anxiety.

While he was still digging through their gear, Serenity came bowling into his legs, with a beaming smile lighting up her face. “Mommy says we’re going on an adventure!” She shouted enthusiastically. She had Charlie hugged tightly to her chest, and a small bag on her back.

Bellamy bit back a grin. “I don’t know… it doesn’t sound like you’re anywhere near excited enough. Maybe we should just stay home-” 

She ignored his teasing, opening the back door to the car and climbing clumsily into her booster seat, trying to fit into it with her backpack still on. Reaching in after her, he slid it from her shoulders and placed it into the footwell. He belted her in securely, then kissed her on the tip of the nose. She grinned and held Charlie up for him. Rolling his eyes, he gave the stuffed animal a kiss too. 

Clarke was in the midst of getting Beau into the vehicle on the other side. “Are you going to at least give me directions, or is having me drive around aimlessly for hours a part of your game too?” He asked her as he gently closed the door. 

“Ha ha,” she bit out drily. “As hilarious as that would be, I do have the well-being of our daughter to look out for. She has to eat eventually.”

His lips were curving upward as he slid into the front seat and waited there for her. The moment she sat down, he leaned across the console and pressed a tender kiss below her ear. “You’re amazing, you know?”

Clarke blushed, ducking her chin as she pulled up a map on her phone and secured the device onto the holder attached to the windshield. “You deserve it Bell.”

He kissed her again as he turned the key. “You’re everything, and I love you,” he whispered to her.

She glanced over her shoulder to the backseat. Serenity wasn’t paying any attention, singing some random song she’d learned in Kindergarten to herself, complete with actions. Clarke leaned even closer, deepening the kiss until she was licking at his lower lip, and he was sighing into her mouth. She leaned her forehead against his. “ _This family_ is everything.”

She weaved her fingers through his as they pulled down the drive. 

They hadn’t even made it to the outskirts of Virginia Beach when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He let go of Clarke’s hand to fish it free, then handed it to her. 

“It’s your sister,” Clarke informed him, tilting the display so he could see. 

He nodded, and she pushed the button, connecting the call. 

“Hey Auntie O,” he greeted, letting her know she was on speaker phone. 

“Hey,” there was a short pause in which he could almost hear her gnawing on the inside of her cheek. “Um... I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Lincoln said you guys had a pretty tough shift and Bryce told me Serenity wasn’t at school today.”

Hearing her name, Serena perked up in the backseat. “Hi Auntie O!” She squealed happily.

“Hey Munchkin,” Octavia’s response sounded off, far too resigned. Serenity seemed to pick up on it, because she didn’t say anything further.

He was quick to break the silence, not wanting to spoil his daughter’s mood. “Honestly everything is great. We’re on our way out of town right now to go C-A-M-P-ing for the night.”

“I can spell Daddy,” Serenity whined, shooting him a look through the rear view mirror. He winked back at her and she giggled.

“How come you guys never said anything about going on a trip?” Octavia sounded taken aback and maybe even a little hurt.

“It was really last minute,” Clarke interjected. “We’re taking a mental health day - Serenity won’t be at school tomorrow either for the record, but then we’ll be right back into the swing of things. Promise.”

The silence crackled for a long moment. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

Bellamy grinned, the warmth in his chest seeping into his voice. He didn’t want to sound callous, but he couldn’t lie either - despite its start, the day he’d had so far had been like a much needed reset. “Never better.”

He could hear her let out a long low breath.

“How’s Lincoln holding up?” He prodded, worried that her concern had stemmed from the way that her own husband had been dealing with the call.

“I think he’ll be okay. He’s having a sleepover on the living room floor with the kids tonight. They think it’s the greatest thing ever,” she told them drily.

Bellamy smirked. Of course they would be dealing with the situation in a similar way. He was glad.

“Sleepover?” Serenity’s attention was peaked again. “Are they going to watch a movie?”

And just like that, the somber mood had lifted. Serena helped her cousins pick out a Disney title, then regaled her aunt with tales about the amazing day she’d had playing ‘hokey’.

Bellamy relaxed, his hand once again in Clarke’s as he listened in while navigating the quiet rural roads. Before he knew it, they were pulling into a quaint little lot, a sprawling lake with calm waters visible through the trees. He took a deep breath, the smell of the crisp leaves filling his lungs.

Clarke hung up with his sister, promising to check in before they went to bed, and arranging for the kids to have a playdate on the weekend.

He got out, freeing Beau and Serena from the backseat. As soon as his daughter’s feet hit the ground, she started fidgeting uncomfortably, her nose wrinkling as she turned in a slow circle. “Where’s the bathroom?” She questioned a little sheepishly.

Bellamy swallowed. He hadn’t thought about that part. She’d never been anywhere that didn’t at least have a porta potty before. “Uh-” he trailed off dumbly.

Clarke bumped him with her hip as she walked by, an amused smirk pulling at one cheek. “There’s a washroom facility just on the other side of those trees,” she informed him in a dry voice. Taking Serena’s hand she started leading the way. “I wasn’t going to make her go full bush-person on her first camping trip,” she shot over her shoulder as they walked. He let out a relieved breath. “Can you get started on dinner?” She added as an afterthought.

That was easier said than done. Clarke had managed to pack everything in the most complicated way possible - and of course the food was right at the bottom. By the time he finally got it free, he could hear the girl’s crunching their way back.

He glanced over at them as he set the large blue container on the ground. There was once again a mischievous glint to Clarke’s eyes. It was a little unsettling. Doing his best to ignore her - he refused to let her know that he was onto her antics - he popped open the lid on the cooler… then just stared. “What exactly is this?”

Clarke squatted down behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “I looked up things that could be made over the fire, then just packed up whatever ingredients we had.”

He would have laughed if he wasn’t too exasperated to even make a sound. “You didn’t have a particular recipe in mind?”

He could feel her grin stretching into her cheeks. “Nope.”

“I feel like I’m on some kind of cooking reality show. ‘Make a gourmet dinner using only the mystery ingredients provided - oh and some tin foil and an open fire.’ What could possibly go wrong?”

Clarke’s eyes glowed as she smoothed a hand along the side of his spine. “It’s exciting.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I feel like you wouldn’t be saying that if our whole family were relying on _you_ for sustenance,” he grumbled. 

She smirked, reaching past him into the box. “We won’t starve. We have cookies.” She grabbed one out of the bag and took a huge bite. 

“Seriously woman?” He caught her earlobe between his teeth and gave it a light tug. 

She moaned, but made sure to deliberately aim her lusty glance at the cookie rather than him. “You better get to work. It’s already past dinner time,” she teased before dropping the rest of the baking back into the box and skipping off. “Come on Serenity - we’ll set up our fort while Daddy’s cooking.”

Starting to sort through the mess in front of him, he shook his head. It was going to be a challenge, but he’d figure something out. Roasted potatoes would be easy enough. And there was a decent mix of vegetables for him to make foil packets. Clarke had also packed a plastic bag of meat that she’d put into some kind of marinade. He opened it up and took a sniff before rolling his eyes. She’d fallen in love with the roasted duck that Zeke had made for them on a camping trip years earlier. Apparently she expected him to be able to recreate the same effect with chicken.

Once he had a vague idea of what he was making, the first order of business was building a fire. There was a communal wood pile in the middle of the cul-de-sac of empty campsites. He grabbed a few logs. They were slightly damp, but he’d had to work with worse before. 

Within about 10 minutes, and a couple of tries with the lighter, the smaller kindling started to catch. He blew on it gently, grinning as grey tendrils started curling up toward the sky. A moment later, his ears were met with quiet crackles as tiny flames began to flicker along the bigger logs. Sitting back, he allowed himself a moment of triumph before he had to get to work on the food. 

A piercing wail rang out behind him. 

Whipping his head around, he found Clarke standing on the opposite side of the clearing, Serenity hiding behind her legs, her face buried in the back of Clarke’s thigh. 

He sprang to his feet and rushed over to them, squatting down at his daughter’s side. 

Running his fingers through her wavy chestnut hair, he glanced up at Clarke, but she seemed to be just as bewildered as he was. “What’s going on Angel?” He asked softly, trying to coax her to look at him. 

“The smoke monsters. They’re going to hurt us,” she sobbed. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he shook his head. Maybe telling her that battling monsters was his job hadn’t been the smartest idea…

But she’d also never shown fear of fire before, and they used their fireplace at home regularly. Then again, it was also behind a glass panel with no visible smoke - maybe this was just more real. 

“Hey, look at me Ren,” he implored in a soothing voice. 

Slowly, she turned her head, her cheeks reddened and her eyes glassy. 

He gave her a small smile. “Remember how we talked about how there are super awesome dogs like Beau, but that sometimes other dogs can be really scary, so you have to be careful and make sure you have an adult around to keep you safe?”

Hesitantly, she nodded her head, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. 

“Fire is kind of the same way,” he informed her as he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “It’s my job to fight it when it’s dangerous and hurting things, but when it’s small and under control, it can help us by keeping us warm and cooking our food.”

She studied the fire pit behind him intently. “This is a good fire?”

Clarke squeezed her shoulder. “It is. And if something happens and it starts to get scary, we have the best person around to fix it, don’t we?”

Serenity still looked skeptical, her feet firmly planted where they were. 

Bellamy stood up and took her by the hands, swinging her up for a moment before placing her down with her feet resting on top of his. He waddled them both over toward the small blaze. When they got closer, she tensed up, but she didn’t cry out, her trust in him implicit.

He stopped when they were still at a safe distance, but he could feel the heat of the flames against his skin. Serenity tilted her chin to look up at him, her blue eyes wide.

“You feel that?” He asked her quietly.

She nodded, squeezing his fingers.

“Right here we’re safe, but I don’t want you to get any closer than this, okay? Just because this is the good kind of fire, doesn't mean it can’t hurt us if we’re not careful.”

One of the logs cracked and she jumped, swaying a bit to stay balanced. “You’re sure this is okay?”

Putting her down, he knelt before her, making sure he was meeting her eyes. “Serenity, I promise I would never let anything hurt you. Loving and protecting you and your mom is the most important job I have.”

She traced her fingertips lightly along his eyebrow. “I know Daddy. Sometimes I just get scared - I don’t know why.”

He pulled her into his chest, kissing the side of her head firmly. “You don’t need to be. I’m right here.”

She melted into him for a moment and he couldn’t help but hold her tighter. He would take every second like this that he could get.

Ruffling her hair lightly, he pulled back a bit. “Are you and your mom finished setting up the tent?”

Her nose scrunched up as she sent him a knowing smile. “She’s still trying to figure out where all the sticks go.”

“Traitor!” Clarke called out from across the small clearing. 

Laughing, he planted another kiss on the crown of Serenity’s head and gave her a light push back towards her mother. “Sounds like she could use some help.”

She took off at a run, her arms spread like an airplane as she carved a wildly curving path. “What if we don’t have enough pillows?”

Clarke caught her, swinging her up into the trunk so she could help by passing out supplies. “I’m sure we have enough to make do.”

She didn’t seem convinced. “You said we were building a _fort_. Do you have any idea how many pillows it takes to build a fort?”

He tuned out their quiet banter, letting it fade to the background in his mind as he concentrated instead on preparing the food. When things were ready to go, he noted that his knife skills weren’t going to win him any culinary competitions anytime soon, but he thought he did a fairly decent job of getting a menu in order, especially considering what he’d been given to work with.

He made them each a plate, then herded the girls toward the fire pit, getting them situated on a large log that had been set up as a makeshift bench. Beau curled up at their feet while they ate, Serenity sitting wedged between her parents.

When they’d had plenty of time to sample the whole meal, he leaned over to bump his shoulder against Clarke’s. “So - what’s the verdict?”

She groaned, sucking a bit of sauce from the chicken off of her thumb. “I officially nominate you as head chef on all future camping endeavors. Seriously - I think even Zeke could learn a thing or two.”

He tried not to preen too much at the compliment - that was high praise coming from Clarke. He nudged Serena with his elbow, eager to hear what she thought as well. “What about you?”

She speared a piece of asparagus on the end of her fork and examined it. “It tastes weird,” she informed him, completely matter of fact.

He frowned slightly. “Weird bad or weird good?”

She levelled him with a deadpan look. “Weird _weird._ ”

Clarke chuckled quietly. “She’s not used to the smoked flavor Bell. Don’t let it deflate your ego too much.”

Sure enough, she completely finished her plate, took seconds, and never actually complained, so her reaction lost a lot of it’s sting.

By the time they’d finished putting everything away and washing up, dusk had already fallen. Before anyone could get too cold, they made their way back to the fire, Bellamy adding a couple of extra logs for good measure.

Clarke started to teach their daughter a few campfire songs - remnants of memories of the summer camps she’d attended as a teen.

Recognizing when he was out of his league - his singing voice hadn’t improved a single bit over the years - he contented himself to just listen in.

Eventually night truly fell, sweeping over them. The darkness was so much more absolute away from any form of civilization.

Hooking his hands around one of his knees, he leaned back, taking in the vast expanse of sparkling diamonds above them. A satellite blinked lazily as it carved a path across the sky, making its way from one familiar formation to the next.

Serenity bumped against his shin. “Daddy what are you doing?” She asked, her blue eyes looking bottomless as she blinked up at him.

“Looking at the constellations,” he informed her with a small smile.

Her nose wrinkled up. “What’s a constipation?”

He had to try _really_ hard not to crack up at that one. Clarke wasn’t nearly as successful, snorting into her travel mug.

“Conste _llat_ ions,” he emphasized, “are when the stars make pictures. Come here,” he turned her around and tugged her up into his lap. Tilting both of their bodies back, he began pointing to different areas, trying to pick out the brightest stars so that she had a better chance of catching on. “You see those four really bright stars that make a kind of box that’s squished on one side, and then there’s three stars that trail off behind it?”

He had to point a couple more times, but eventually she nodded, her brow creased in concentration.

“That’s a part of Ursa Major, the great bear,” he explained. “The box is part of her body and the other 3 stars are her tail.”

She turned her head sharply to look at him like he was insane. “Bears don’t have long tails Daddy.”

Clarke jostled him with her shoulder. “She’s got you there Bell.”

He shot his wife a mock glare. “There are stories that go along with each one to help explain. When Zeus put the bear up in the sky, he swung her by her tail and it stretched out.”

Serenity gave him another cynical look. “You sound like Ms. Monroe when she tells us to use our imagination.”

Clarke leaned over to her side, picking up a bag of marshmallows. Stabbing the fluffy white pillow of sugar onto the end of a stick, she began roasting it over the embers.

Rocking Serena on his knee for a moment he smiled down at her. “Using your imagination is a really important skill to have Ren,” he reminded her lightly.

The little girl just shook her head, her wavy hair tickling under his chin. “She just says that because she’s bad at drawing.”

That really got Clarke laughing, her marshmallow nearly knocking into a nearby log and barely avoiding bursting into flames.

He probably should have admonished his daughter, but instead he chuckled as well. There was no point in pushing away an innocent moment of levity - not when life was fleeting and you never knew how many of those moments you would get. 

He tucked Serenity’s head back under his chin and pointed out a few more constellations, hastily revising the stories to make them more G-rated. Clarke handed over a s’more she’d made by squishing the gooey marshmallow between two cookies. The quiet groan his daughter made as she bit into the warm treat reverberated through his chest. Clarke snuggled closer into his side, lacing her fingers around his bicep and leaning her head against his shoulder. 

When Serenity was finished with her snack, she asked if she could make some constellations of her own. Amused, he encouraged her, pressing a kiss to both her and Clarke’s heads. 

Soon she’d somehow turned half of Pegasus into Beau, a flickering point that he suspected was Venus was a firefly that flew way too high and was now stuck in space forever, and a huge swath of sky over the western horizon was somehow shaped into him and Clarke holding hands.

He had to admit that even though he had no idea what she was actually pointing at, that last one was his favorite.

At some point they’d all slid down to the ground, Bellamy leaning against the log behind him to put less strain on his back. Serenity was still nestled in his lap, slowly curling tighter into herself as she got more and more sleepy. When she could barely keep her eyes open anymore, Clarke stood up, brushing her hands along the thighs of her jeans before squatting down to pick up her daughter. Bellamy shifted, getting ready to help put the little girl to bed, but Clarke shook her head.

“I’ve got this,” she told him quietly, as she straightened up, Serenity instinctively wrapping her legs around her slender hips. “Take a moment to yourself. I’ll be right back.”

She strode off, Beau trailing behind her, fallen leaves crinkling delicately beneath their feet.

Tilting his head even further back, he allowed himself to get truly lost in the blanket of stars, shifting his perspective. The universe was truly massive - awe inducing. In comparison, their lives were so small - barely a flicker. It was both terrifying and grounding all in one fell swoop.

He allowed himself a few minutes to acknowledge that truly awful things happened - often for no real reason. They’d experienced far too many themselves. Obviously he would do whatever he could to stop them, or to help where he could-

But in the grand scheme of things, he couldn’t allow those atrocities to bog him down. They just made it more important to _live_ \- to treasure what he had. 

To appreciate every moment he spent with his beautiful, courageous, inspiring wife. 

To cherish his brilliant, adventurous, kindhearted little girl. 

That was what was important. 

When Clarke came back, she climbed onto the log behind him, her legs bracketing his shoulders. She said nothing, just threaded her fingers into his hair, massaging light patterns across his scalp. The sensation sent little shoots of pleasure racing out from along his spine. A low moan rumbled up from deep in his chest as he arched closer into her touch. With a tiny smirk, she leaned forward, placing a slow and gentle kiss to the center of his forehead.

His eyes closed before fluttering back open as she drew away. Swallowing thickly, he curled one of his hands around her ankle, his thumb sliding under the fabric of her pant leg, until he’d made contact with the soft skin beneath. “How did I end up so blessed?” He asked her with a lazy smile.

Clarke’s lips twitched up as she too craned her neck to take in the infinite heavens above them. “Sometimes it seems so improbable - especially after everything we’ve been through - that we’d end up here, doesn’t it? But I’m not going to waste time questioning the universe's motives, Bell. Not when that’s time that would be so much better spent with you and Serenity.”

He couldn’t agree more. Pressing his cheek more firmly against her thigh, he kissed the inside of her knee. “When’s the last time I told you how incredible you are?”

She laughed lightly. “ _Every. Day_.” Scratching her nails lightly just behind his ear, she leaned forward. “It doesn’t have to be in words. You’ve kept your promise - you can be assured of that.”

He relaxed, the last of the air escaping from his lungs. Clarke shifted, climbing down to sit in his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders as she slotted into the cradle of his thighs. Leaning in, she brushed her lips across his, the touch almost fleeting as she waited for him to make the next move.

He couldn’t look away. The flickering firelight caused the shadows across her face to dance, her eyes transforming to shimmering sapphires as she stared back at him. Everything about her was magical - everything he’d ever needed. His hands slipped up under the hem of her sweater, smoothing across the cool skin of her back. Erasing the distance between them, he gave in, his lips molding against hers.

She mewled into his mouth, pressing closer, her hands leaving fiery trails as they wandered his chest. Her head tilted to the side and he chased her with a little grin. He’d missed nights like this - just the two of them, out in the wilderness… no distractions to pull them away from being solely focused on one another.

Clarke bumped her nose against his playfully, then pulled back so that her lips were just out of reach.

“You know I still have yet to see a single cougar,” she mentioned with a smirk.

He blushed, his cheeks heating as he ducked his chin. That had been the excuse he’d used over and over again anytime anyone had asked them to go camping over the previous few years. “Yeah, yeah…” he grumbled. It was a legitimate fear, and while Serenity was still so little, he really didn’t see it as being irrational. But he had to admit that spending the night in the middle of nowhere to recharge had been the right call, potential for wildlife encounters or not.

They languished in the silence for a little while, Bellamy losing himself in the feeling of the rise and fall of her chest against his.

Eventually she turned her head, her breath ghosting across his neck. “What do you say to finally going to the cabin this winter?” She asked him softly.

Swallowing, he pulled back a little more to meet her eyes.

The flames flickered in her irises as she inclined her head. “I want Serenity to experience a real winter while she’s still young enough to get lost in the unadulterated joy of it. I want to watch her make snow angels and pelt you with snowballs. I want us to curl up by the fire with her and watch through the windows as the world outside transforms into a magical snow globe so beautiful that it doesn’t even seem real.”

He felt his forehead crease, the images forming in his head almost as if she were painting them on a canvas. Her hand came up, fingertips lightly tracing his eyebrow, following the curve of his cheek, coming to a rest at the corner of his lips. 

“I want us to have those memories,” she whispered softly.

He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes fluttering closed. When she put it that way - it wasn’t even a question. “We’ll make it happen,” he assured her. He could feel her smile and that warmed his soul.

Clarke shivered subtly and his lips tugged back down. He’d been so wrapped up in her that he hadn’t noticed the clouds rolling in or the air growing heavy, but a light drizzle had started - the type of fall shower that had the potential to settle the chill deep into your bones if you stayed out in it for more than a few minutes. He shifted, wishing for just a moment that the sky would inexplicably clear, and they could stretch their time together out just a little bit longer - but it wasn’t meant to be. Tugging Clarke to her feet, he grabbed a nearby stick to stir up the embers and smother the remnants of the fire. “Time for us to head in for the night,” he mused. 

Clarke nodded, still pressed tight against his side. Her grip on his free hand was like an anchor of reassurance.

He led the way back to the tent, unzipping the door before motioning her inside. Crawling in himself, his eyes immediately caught on his daughter. She was curled up adorably with Beau, her head resting against the curly fur of his abdomen. The labradoodle raised his head briefly, acknowledging their presence, before settling back in with his charge.

Snagging an extra blanket that had been sitting folded in one corner, he shook it out then tucked it around Serenity, pressing a gentle kiss into her chestnut waves. She didn’t even stir.

Clarke’s hands reached around him from behind, deftly undoing the zipper on his jacket, before easing the stiff fabric down his shoulders. His shirt and jeans soon followed, landing in a heap on the opposite side of the tent. Similarly, Clarke had changed into some drier pajamas while he’d been preoccupied with Serena. Together they eased their way between the sleeping bags that Clarke had laid out earlier.

Clarke rolled into him automatically, her cold nose burrowing it’s way directly into the center of his chest. He let out a soft hiss making her laugh quietly. His hand found its way into her curls, smoothing through them as they both relaxed into the soft padding beneath them.

“Are you going to be okay tonight?” Clarke asked him in a low voice, her words calm, but tinted with just the slightest amount of concern.

His eyes automatically flickered back to their daughter, grateful not for the first time that she’d inherited his ability to sleep through anything short of a bomb going off in their immediate vicinity. 

The day had been a lot. He’d experienced more than enough to trigger his PTSD, there was no question.

And yet, for the first time in as long as he could remember in this kind of situation, he wasn’t dreading falling asleep - afraid of falling into a night terror.

Instead, he felt almost entirely relaxed, a soothing calm encompassing his mind. He could hear the faint whistle of Serenity breathing nearby, the gentle patter of the rain against the tent, could feel the warmth of his wife at his side.

There was no way of describing it other than serene.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, his hand sliding up her side and pulling her closer until she was lying half across his chest. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

Truer words had never been spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed? You guys know how much I struggle with fluff haha. This fic has seriously been in the works for months because I swear 'happy' is just hard for me.
> 
> I think this series will have 2 more works before it's finished for good. I still need to figure out where I want to go on the last one because I really want this to end on an unquestionably happy note, so I'm not sure what the timeline on that looks like yet.
> 
> Also, sidenote: I know a lot of people were hoping that I'd turn _Home_ into a multi chapter fic. Unfortunately, the way that I wrote it, it was always meant to be a oneshot. I'm not saying never... but don't get your hopes up haha.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this one by leaving some comments and kudos and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season - whatever that happens to look like this year 💜


End file.
